


Five-thirty

by ivy



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy/pseuds/ivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashfic written for the <a href="http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/164912.html">Bechdel ficathon</a>. Short Esemeli/Defender piece. For the prompt: "One does grow tired of omnipotence." Set after A Wizard of Mars, but should be spoiler free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-thirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paxluvfelicitas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paxluvfelicitas).



They're sitting on the moon - Earth's Moon, that is - and it's nearly two hundred degrees below. They're resting on one of those rocky crater-edges, legs dangling into the black empty air. In the cold, beige landscape, the red and blue and yellow streaked hair of one stands out starkly.

"It's the Earth rising," one of them says to the other. Her hair is long and blonde and snakes onto the ground.

The other female - she looks female, but there's just the palest shimmering at the edges of her body that makes one think it's only a illusion concealing far more - flicks her eyes upward in exasperation. "Why are we here anyway, Es?"

Esemeli shrugs and says, "Perhaps you wanted to look at the Earth _without_ the feathers." The other woman elbows Esemeli, who pretends to wince.

"Yeah, but you're down there in five million reincarnations. Every time I turn around you're there. I'm down there in a couple hundred."

"And you're glad," says Esemeli, teasing. "That front you put up is pretty damn good, but it's not fooling me." She wriggles her toes blissfully, having kicked her shoes into the deep crater a few minutes ago, and silently relishes the scene when colonizers find it. There's always the confused screaming: _Who brought vintage 2006 shoes to the Moon?_ and the puzzlement of everyone around them. "But really, Timeheart gets tiring. I know the mortals love it, but it's too perfect. I can't even run around in there."

The Defender puts her head on Esemeli's shoulder and says nothing for a moment. The Earth is still rising, a slice of brilliant blue. Then: "When're we having that titanic battle?"

Esemeli, surprised out of her moment of pensiveness - Timeheart's been a touchy subject for, oh, a couple aeons - suggests four o'clock.

"That's not going to work. One of the humans has class."

Esemeli turns to the Defender in mock indignation. "You took Nita and Kit and half the Earth's children - oh fine, don't make that face, not _half_ the world but you know what I mean - out of school for a few weeks." At the expression that remains on the Defender's face, Esemeli adds casually, "Maybe five-thirty. The bus'll be early for the her, so it'll all be good. And that leaves us a few hours."

They're quiet again. "I wish I didn't know exactly what's going to happen," mutters the Defender, scrubbing her hand over her dark cheeks. "I mean, my lines are so cliché I'm embarrassed now. That tabby will say he's honoured to see me, and I'll ignore him, and then you'll walk in, order some coffee and then throw me some movie-styled line and--"

Esemeli shuts her up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and concrit very appreciated.


End file.
